Longsword Whisperhead SERSR
The Longsword Whisperhead SERSR (Suppressed Extreme Range Sniper Rifle) is a weapon in Deus Ex: Human Revolution, appearing available from the start of the game with the Tactical Enhancement Pack and in the Director's Cut version of the game. Background The Longsword Whisperhead SERSR is a weapon developed by Steiner-Bisley GmbH. Characteristics This is a highly accurate long-range, bolt-action weapon that features a built-in sound suppression system that renders it virtually silent, making the shooter in cover almost undetectable at long range. The sniper can send large caliber rounds against distant targets, thus making it a one-hit kill weapon against non-armored enemies. It will not, however, kill 'heavy' enemies (let alone Ogres) with a single headshot. It should be noted that silence does not make for invisibility. Should one merely wound a target, rather than either miss or one-shot-kill, the target is likely to go hostile and immediately target you even if you might have been expected to have been well out of his field of view (crouched on the rooftop of a nearby tall building, for instance). A miss, on the other hand, will usually not alert the target of your location and if it is noticed at all will tend to direct them towards the impacted surface. Warning: Adding the laser targeting system to the rifle will "ruin" the weapon by causing its shots to hit some inches below the crosshairs' aim when using the scope. See the article for the normal Longsword 202 ERASER for details. Locations * Sarif Manufacturing Plant, On a dead Purity First Terrorist near the air duct entrance on the roof. (In Director's Cut) * Sarif Manufacturing Plant, one is added to the player's inventory at the start (If you have the Tactical Enhancement Pack). * Detroit, can be found in Seurat's storage room near the basketball court. * Hengsha Pangu, one is located on the maintenance catwalk. * Picus Communications, one is located in the sub-basement, in armory, near security computer. * Found on a red container on the Belltower dock, left to the main gate. * Omega Ranch in storage room with a Level 4 security keypad. Behind the scenes *The Longsword Whisperhead SERSR likely took inspiration from two real world rifles: the AIG Asymmetric Warrior for its adjustable stock and the Remington MSR - Modular Sniper Rifle for its bolt and receiver. *In third person view, the laser from the laser sight mod comes out of the front of its tube, even though in the inventory it is shown as a module mounted underneath the weapon. *Despite its description calling it a "variant". It has a different magazine well, feeding system, bolt system, stock, barrel type. In general, it is an entirely different weapon system, instead of a variant. *It seems to have a gas tube connected to the underside of its barrel. Gas tubes are components used in semi-automatic and full-automatic weapons to send pressurized gas from a round fired back into the the weapon's bolt to charge the weapon for the next shot. This would be useless on a bolt action weapon. Gallery Longsword Whisperhead.jpg|Longsword Whisperhead SERSR first person view Silentsniper-upgraded.png|Upgraded with a Laser Targeting System Silenced Sniper Rifle.jpg|Longsword Whisperhead SERSR inventory description Silentsniper-inventoryicons.png|Longsword Whisperhead SERSR inventory icons Longsword Whisperhead 2.png DX 3 Longsword Whisperhead rifle.jpeg|Longsword Whisperhead SERSR concept art Deus-Ex-Human-Revolution-Bonus-Content-Sniper-Rifle-590x354.jpg ru:Снайперская_винтовка_с_глушителем Category:Weapons in Deus Ex: Human Revolution Category:Weapons